


Bliss beyond Moonlight

by Neonplanet_doughnut12



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I hope, I should be working, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Weddings, bit sad I guess, im shit at summaries, slight angst, they get together at someone else’s wedding, they’re both idiots, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonplanet_doughnut12/pseuds/Neonplanet_doughnut12
Summary: Will likes Stephen, a lot. In fact, he’s pining after him so hard he takes the boy as his ‘friend’ to a wedding he was invited too. It all just starts off with seeing him in a suit, and it all goes down hill from there.





	Bliss beyond Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It’s my first time writing for these too- I hope I don’t fuck up too badly. 
> 
> Can I just say how bloody hard it is to write Will’s accent! Like how????? 
> 
> Anyway enjoy x

Will breathed out deeply. He turned slightly, altering his view in the mirror so he could see his back- and he frowned. The suit looked too short on him surely- how could Alex have said it fitted? It felt too tight too- and he wanted nothing more than to change into the usual tracksuit bottoms and football shirt he wore.

But today was special- and so the day called for special clothing. So he had to put up with it and trust Alex’s judgement. He combed his hair one last time, before grinning at his reflection and sucking in his stomach. A knock from the door in his apartment suddenly brought him back to reality- Stephen was here all-ready! Will lept across the room, partly excited, partly nervous, and he reached the door yelling; “Coming Stephen!”

He grabbed the brass handle and opened it up, revealing his friend on the other side, and God, if Will looked an idiot in his suit- Stephen looked anything but. He had chosen a light grey coloured jacket, and matching trousers which showed off his leg curves wonderfully. He had finally topped it all off with a bright, cherry red bow tie. His hair was styled wonderfully, and he was gazing up at Will in a way which made his eyes sparkle like silk. He looked somehow beautiful, hot, cute and attractive all at once, and Will could do nothing but swallow.

Stephen broke the silence which had drowned Will, his red lips moving mesmerizingly. “Will! You look good.”

Will looked down at his own clothing awkwardly- and shrugged un-confidentially.  
“I guess.” He muttered. “You look cool too though Stephen- I like the bow tie.” He chose his words carefully, replacing ‘gorgeous’ with ‘cool’ in what he hoped was a smooth manner.

Stephen’s hands found his bow tie, and he pinged it jokingly.   
“What? This old thing?” He laughed- a wonderful noise that sent shivers down Will’s spine.   
“Pulled it out my draw to be honest mate, I think its from my prom.”   
He smiled again, and then pushed past Will into the flat. Will shut the door and turned, his shining shoes making a loud ‘snap!” as he did.

“What time does the taxi come then?” Stephen asked, having already found Will’s fridge and pulled out some food. He sat on the kitchen counter, his lags dangling as he ate whatever he had stolen.   
“In about ten minutes. And don’t nick too much food Ste- I gotta pay for that!” He walked up and smacked the food- which turned out to be a croissant- out of Stephen’s hand, earning a surprised yelp. He made a grab for the pastry, but Will was too fast and too used to his antics, so he shoved the whole thing in his mouth before the ginger could get it. His face was priceless, and Will laughed in between bites, sending crumbs everywhere.

“You dick!” Stephen moaned. “I was enjoying that.”   
“Not anymore.” Will laughed back, his eyes scrunching up with happiness. Despite feeling self- conscious about his suit, he could tell this was going to be a good day. He had been invited to one of his parent’s friend’s wedding- and told he could bring one friend- so of course he chose Stephen. Any excuse to see the ginger in pretty clothing he would take. Will remembered one time he had seen Stephen in a suit (not as good as this one) for a sketch, and he had been so drastically turned on by the boy he had had to rush home and sort himself out. Because, you see, Will had a tiny, weeny, crush on Stephen. Which he had convinced himself was totally normal- and nothing serious, which was just as well because Stephen definitely didn’t return any feelings he had.

“Oi!” A slap on the hand brought Will back to the present time. “Will!”   
“Yeah?”   
“I asked where you got your suit.” Stephen asked. “Wake up.”   
“Oh! Alex helped me get it- I dunno a thing about these types of clothes, it was some shop in Westminster. Its too tight though, and it makes my back look big.” He groaned.   
Stephen’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and he hopped off the kitchen counter before striding up to the Northerner. His breath hitched suddenly, Stephen was so close, but Will must not give in to his erratic heartbeat. He must not.   
Stephen’s elegant but cute hands brushed the crumbs off the dreaded suit, causing Will’s knees to nearly buckle.   
“Nah. You do look good Will.” Stephen breathed. “And if anything it just makes your back look muscular, not big. Alex has good taste.”   
Did, did Stephen just call him muscular? Will smiled shakily, his mind short-circuiting at the compliments.   
“Well thank Alex not me.”   
“Oh- I will. Getting to see you in this is makes my week.”   
Will laughed nervously, only just covering up the hitch in his breath. He wasn’t used to this attention, not from Stephen, and it made him giddy. He knew the ginger was joking- but still, there was a new tension hanging in the air that hadn’t been there before- something new.

The two men, both thinking a million miles an hour, stood there in silence, close enough to touch, but both keeping their hands down at their sides, just staring at each other. Will took in the other boy greedily, his eyes tracing every feature of his face in awe. Stephen stared back, his eyes boring knowingly into Will. His blue eyes looked like sunlight.

Suddenly, the door rang, signalling the taxis arrival. Stephen broke eye contact, and rushed to the front door, excitedly motioning for the taller man to follow as if nothing had happened. Will was still caught up in his moment, what had just happened? He didn’t have any idea.

He followed his friend, mind still high in the clouds of the early winters morning, locked the door, and hopped down the stairs to the taxi. This was going to be an interesting day indeed.

XXX

  
Two hours later the sun was high in the sky, and shining brightly through the stained glass windows of the church. It was decorated wonderfully, with white silk draping off every surface and bunches of lilac flowers tied in numerous places. The groom stood, waiting attentively for his bride up at the alta- and it was quite funny really, because he didn’t look half as good as Stephen did.

Will was sat at the back of the church, squished up between his parents, and he had been sat here for a whole half an hour now- waiting for the bride to arrive. He could hardly see anything save for the backs of people’s heads, despite his tall height. Stephen had been sat in-front of them though, so Will was quite content staring at his friend’s shoulders and head. He partly wished Darcy could be here with him, at least it would make it slightly more interesting.

He would see her later he hoped, his parents had brought her along. He also knew that the questions would come later too, his mother undoubtedly interrogating him about his ‘love life.’ Will grimaced at the thought- in no lifetime could he explain that he was in fact pining after he best mate (who just happened to be male) to his parents. It wasn’t that they were homophobic or anything- it was more an internal issue. If Will had difficulty admitting it to himself- he certainly wasn’t going to do so to anyone else.

His attention was suddenly grabbed away when the music for the procession started, and the room fell to an excited hush. The woman did look wonderful in her dress, it was hitched just perfectly in at her sides, and it flowed off her shoulders like a waterfall. She was beaming from ear to ear, and it was all directed at her husband to be.

The ceremony was overall a success, apart from Will’s father falling asleep on his shoulder ( “A’ve diven’ a bloody long way!” He later complained, “you can’ne blame me!”) and Stephen sneezing loud enough to make the entire audience face him half way through the vowels. Will had been holding back laughter for the entire thing, as had his mum.

At the end, it was time for photographs before the reception- and so the chaos begun. The poor photographer (who looked extremely young, and wore a blue jumper, clearly having not bothered to dress up) spent a god ten minutes trying to get everyone's attention- and even longer trying to organise everyone. Stephen, because of his ‘short’ height had been dumped at the front- once again sending Will into fits of laughter. However, about half way through, he had somehow snuck round to the Lenny’s, and was right there, arm on the brunettes shoulder for the remaining photos. His laughter and smiles were infectious, and Will soon found himself gazing not at the huge camera lens, but instead at the ginger instead. Stephen looked wonderful, he thought.

Soon though, the photographer had finished, signalling to everyone that the reception would soon be getting underway.

“You excited Will?” Ste asked.   
“Yeah- about the food.” Will replied.   
“Can’t blame you on that one- since some prick nicked my breakfast this morning, I’m starving now.” He glared mockingly at Will, who squirmed under the gaze.   
“Sorry.”   
“Should be.” Stephen stuck his tongue out in a childlike manner.

“All jokes aside though- I reckon I could get a sketch out of this though.” He held his hands up to the hazy, blue sky and stared at them wondrously. “I can see it now- ‘ _How to Fuck Up A Wedding_.”   
As soon as the curse left his lips, Will was once again overcome with a smile, because Stephen looked so graceful when he had such foul language sprouting from that lovely mouth of his.

“Maybe you could play a role in it.” Stephen said. “It’d certainly get the views.”   
“Yeah okay. I can be getting married, and you could be the one fucking it up!” Will agreed.   
“Oi!” Stephen scrunched up his nose as the pair walked to Will’s mum’s car. She herself saw Stephen and ran over to him, a big grin on her face. She hadn’t the chance to speak to him before the ceremony- and she seemed to be making up for it now.

“Stephen!” She wrapped her arms around the shorter boy, and engulfed him in a tight hug.   
“You look wonderful in your suit honey, ah you and Will both look great. I’m proud of you both.” She broke away and pinched his cheeks to embarrass him.   
“Thank-you Mrs Lenny.” He spoke with an politeness that sounded odd on his tongue, Will was used to the comical, sarcastic Stephen. He liked that new tone though, it sent a shock wave down his spine.

  
The car journey to the reception was filled with excited chatter between Stephen, Will and Will’s parents, and they managed somehow discuss everything from YouTube to Politics in the short time it lasted. Will had been sat next to Stephen in the back of the car, and this presented yet another challenge. You see, with Will being rather big in height and body (unlike Stephen, who was small, petite, and graceful- nothing like the big klutz Will was) and the car was quite small, so in the end the brunette was pressing poor old Stephen up against the car wall slightly. He either hadn’t noticed, or didn’t care because his endless stream of chatter was nothing but happy. It bothered Will though, he could think of nothing but the shorter man’s body. He could feel a flush adorning his cheeks, but he tried his hardest to act normal, despite their encounter from erlia still fresh in his mind.

“ _Just make it to the end of the car journey_.’ He said to himself, ‘ _then it will be over_.’   
Did he want it to be over?   
No.   
He was desperate for any physical contact he could he could steal from the shorter boy.

Finally, they did arrive, at a stunning, old, grand hotel in Surrey, and Will’s torment was nearly over. The hotel was surrounded by tall, dark woodland, and against a backdrop of a large lake and the winter sun, it looked nothing short of magnificent.

“Must have cost a bloody lot to hire this place out.” Stephen wondered, pressed up to the window to get a better view. “It's pretty good init?”

“Aye, very nice.” Will’s father agreed as they pulled up along the drive.   
The entire if the front of the Hotel was decorated extravagantly with reefs, lights, and holly- but in no way in a tacky manor. It must have taken ages to get it looking this good.

Everyone got out of the car and paraded into the hotel- and if it was quite possible, the inside was even more posh than the outside. The centerpiece of the entire room was a huge Christmas tree, decorated with ball balls the same colour as Stephen’s tie. It looked like the entire place had been decorated specifically to make him look like an angel. Will sighed.

They were led into the main dining hall, where they were then seated on their specific tables; Stephen, Will and family were all sat at a table in the middle.   
Friendly chatter echoed around the hall, everyone seemed to be admiring the beauty of the venue.   
Will’s mother though, seemed to have other plans.

“Will, do tell me, do you have a girlfriend yet?” She suddenly announced, hands crossing on the table.   
‘ _There it is_.’ Will groaned inwardly.   
“You know you can tell me.”   
‘ _No I can’t_!’ He thought.

“Um, no. Not yet Mum.”   
“Well- is there anyone you like? There must be surely.” Will was about to shake his head in response, when his Mum turned and directly looked at Stephen. Will’s pulse rocketed- she hadn’t found out had she?

“Stephen honey- do you know anyone? Will tells you everything I bet.”   
Will watched with baited breath, his eyes flicking from Stephen, to his mother, to the cutlery on the table.   
“I actually don’t know. I bet there is someone though.” He snickered, a mischievous glint in his eye. Was this all a joke to him? Did Stephen not realize the panic in Will’s eyes? He kicked the ginger’s foot hardly under the table- warning him to _shut the Hell up!_

However, this only seemed to fuel the boy’s evil antics, and he smiled smugly.   
“He has been acting rather odd recently- almost as though _he’s in love_.”   
“No I’m not!” Will screeched defensively. Oh- he was going to murder Stephen later! “Stop it man!”  
Had he actually noticed- or was he just teasing?   
“Ha! Look at him Mrs Lenny. All defensive.” He waggled his eyebrows. Not having any of it, Will reached out and found his hand under the table- then slapped it. (Not too hardly though- this was _his_ Stephan after all.) Stephen gave him a shocked look, but instead of retracting his hand- or slapping Will back- he only fucking slid his fingers into Will’s- and pressed his palm into the taller man’s. He was holding Will’s hand! Will’s heart turned silent- he was going to have a heart attack he _knew_ it. Any moment now he would drop down dead.   
Stephen looked at him- really looked at him, seeing right through his eyes and into his emotions. He saw everything, as he always did.   
“Stephen?” Will just about choked.   
“Yeah?” He replied innocently, eyebrows raised in put-on confusion.

Their moment ended however when the music started up, and the food started being brought out. Stephen looked away, completely engrossed in his search for his plate- leaving poor Will forgotten. Their hands stayed interlocked under the table though- no way was either man seeming to want to pull away. And so, Will did the same- he ignored the red head, and started a conversation with his father, who hadn't the slightest idea that just out of his sight Stephen had started to rub circles into Will’s palm with his thumb.

Even once the food had arrived, (when Stephen’s was placed in front of him he gazed at it, and licked his lips-nearly sending the taller man into a fit) they stayed like that. It was both comforting- and terrifying. New- and meant to be. Calming and hair-raising. A million words could be used to describe the cocktail of emotions Will was getting drunk on- and it still wouldn’t be enough.

  
Somehow he survived dinner (which proved rather difficult eating with only one hand, and of course Stephen had absolutely no issues with it at all). They held hands all through the cake cutting, the speeches, and the toasts- and the warmth in the other’s hand spread through Will like a disease. He welcomed the sickness with open arms.

  
Just as the sunlight turned violet in the fast approaching evening, the bride clapped her hands and announced the dances were starting. The band started up, filling the large room’s silence with a fast, jazzy, upbeat melodic tune. Many people were making their way up to the space made for dancing- leaving behind their tables and chairs.

 

Just as Will had fully calmed himself down enough to start enjoying the sensation, Stephen let go of his hand- disappointedly- and got up, dancing slightly with his feet. He held out his arm to Will and grinned.   
“Ya comin’?”   
“M-me?” Will dared himself to smile.   
“No, the cat next to you- yes, you ya knob!” Stephen sighed sarcastically, and rolled his eyes.   
“Oh- okay.”   
He took Stephen’s hand (still warm from where had been holding it) and stood.   
Ignoring the questioning looks from his mother- Will followed Stephen onto the dance floor. It was lit with golden fairy-lights which dangled from the walls and soft purple spotlights. The light danced wonderfully across Stephen’s face- giving him the illusion he was glowing. Maybe he was, Will wouldn’t be surprised. Stephen started dancing but not in the normal sense- he started waving his arms about excitedly and moving his head quickly.   
He looked like a complete idiot to say the least, and Will couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Stephen man- what’re yer doin’?” He smiled.   
“Dancing!” The other replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was getting quite a few looks, but he didn’t seem to care as he ‘danced’ around Will in a circle,

“Aren’t you gunna join in?” Stephen asked.   
“I guess.” Will started tapping his heels together and, before he knew it, he too was snaking his head like some sort of lizard to the tunes, copying Stephen. He laughed wildly, his eyes scrunching up in the corners with happiness. Watching his best friend like this- it was incredible.

Their questionable dancing continued through the next four to five songs- until both were fully worn out and gasping for breath.

“God- I’m unfit.” Will huffed.   
“Me too mate.”   
“D’ya wanna take a break outside- it looks cooler out there.”   
“ ‘kay.” Stephen said. They both pushed politely through everyone to the french doors, pulled them open, and breathed deeply as fresh, cool air hit their faces. The silence from outside was deep, but welcomed to Will, and he paced forward, falling deeper into it. The moon was low in the night sky, its glow just starting to illuminate the grand gardens they were facing. The only sounds were the leaves rustling, a fountain sprouting water somewhere and Stephen’s breathing.

“Will?” Will turned, and looked at his friend.   
“Mmm?” He hummed in response.   
“Are you happy with being single? I mean- your Mum brought it up- and you seemed a bit upset.”   
“Well, yeah. I guess I’m fine with it. I wouldn’t want to be with someone for the sake of it ya’ know?” He considered- wording his sentence carefully.

“Yes- I do. Do- do you actually like anyone? I know it was a joke- but- well, you could tell me if you did, you know. You don’t have to tell me who.” He turned to look at Will, and there was only kindness and concern in his eyes, as there always was.

“Yeah, I do. I do like someone- and I like ‘em a lot.” Will saw no point in lying- but he knew better than to give any more details. Stephen nodded in affirmation, and looked away, up at the stars.

“Me too.” He breathed. Will nearly fell over in shock.   
Why he was shocked though, Will didn’t know. Of course Stephen liked someone- he was perfectly entitled to- but even the thought of the shorter boy thinking about someone else made Will’s heart snap in two. He’d never even considered Stephen liked someone else- the knowledge of his inevitable unreciprocated feelings had been bad enough to deal with, without thinking further.

“Oh.” He stammered.   
“They don’t like me back though.” Stephen laughed hollowly. Oh- the irony!   
“They may.” Will shrugged- he still wanted his friend to be happy, so he tried his hardest to make his voice content, rathert ran bitter. Who in their right mind would turn down Stephen? Will wanted to find who it was- and hit them for making his friend hurt.

“Nah.” Stephen shook his head.   
“Well my person doesn’t like me in that way either.” Will sighed. “Guess we’re alone together huh?”   
“Yup.”   
They stayed silent for a while, watching as the moon rose ever higher into the sky in companionable silence. Will just wanted to go home, and curl up with his laptop, and never see anyone again. His emotions had been slingshotted to the moon and back today, what with the holding hands business and now this. It wasn’t a good sensation at all.  
After a while Stephen started back towards the building. “Come on.” He said. “Lets go cheer ourselves up.”

Without saying anything Will followed (where Stephen went- he would always follow) and soon they were back in the hall. The contrast between Will’s emotions- and those of everyone else around him was cynical- and the same seemed to be for Stephen too. Stephen- who always put on a happy, laughing face.   
‘ _He must really care about whoever it is._ ’ Will thought sadly.

The music had changed though. The band was nowhere to be seen, and instead what sounded like Troye Sivan was playing from the speakers. Couples and friends were slow dancing together in the dance area, even Will’s parents. He smiled weakly.

Unsure of what to do now- he glanced around. The bride and groom were swaying slowly, gazing into each other’s eyes like they had just found the universe there, little kids were darting in and out of the table legs playing some sort of game and in the corner of the room a shy twelve year old boy was trying to chat up a girl of his age. A waiter came up to Will and offered him a glass of some pink coloured cocktail- Will wouldn’t know what it was precisely because he grabbed it and downed the lot in one go- not even letting it hit the back of his throat. Stephen eyed him cautiously over the top of his still full glass.  
“Will?”   
“Aye?” Will snuffed, blinking as the cocktail flooded into his stomach.   
“I haven’t upset you talking about…” He trailed off, clearly emphasising what he meant.   
“No- not at all mate.”  
 _Lie_.   
“Not at all.”

They stood around for another hour or so, chatting about petty things like work, and friends, but never taking the conversation anywhere further or more personal. Will knocked back a good two to three drinks, which was enough to take the edge of his feelings, but that was about it. Despite popular opinion, he had a very high alcohol tolerance, so he wasn’t affected too much.

Finally, the first guests were starting to leave at around nine ish, complaining of fatigue and giving other various excuses. Will took this opportunity to also say goodbye to his parents (he would be seeing them the next day, for a walk and meal with Darcey) and to start making his way home. He couldn’t wait to get into his pajamas, and just sleep; where he would undoubtedly dream of Stephen’s stunning eyes.

Stephen left with him, and the pair stood at the front of the large house as he called an Uber. The awkward silence hung between the pair of them like a knife dangles from a string- dangerous, new and very, very delicate. Too much had been said for this friendship to ever return to what it was, Will knew that. Stephen was meant to be staying in a hotel tonight- but since it was further away from Will’s- they had unanimously agreed to share the same ride and split the cost.

He Watched as Stephen’s smaller frame scrambled into the car, and then followed suit. After telling the driver where they were headed, he leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes and listened to the radio, which was playing some eighties well known tune. Stephen hummed along next to him- his voice- although not being actually in tune- somehow hitting all the high notes.   
In a way, Will mourned how today had passed- he had imagined himself and Stephen getting pissed as hell and dancing into the night.

Stephen turned to him and kicked his leg lightly, to make sure he was paying attention. There was a apprehensive look in his eyes- but then again- why wouldn’t there be?

“Can I quickly pop into yours mate? I think I left something there this morning.” He asked.   
“What- so you can eat more of my food? No chance Ste.” Will raised his eyebrows in a mockery way as he taunted him.  
“No! I genuinely mean it. C’mon.”   
“Okay.” He grinned- unable to say no to Stephen.

It was really dark by the time they arrived, but the street was alit with numerous Christmas lights, and there was a very slight glow in the sky from the light pollution of the city. Will payed, and they stepped out of the car, made their way inside the building and then into the lift. The tightness of the air around them was not unbearable as Will had maybe expected, but instead comforting, and the pair basked in it.

When in Will’s flat, Stephen looked around for whatever he had ‘forgotten’, while the taller fetched two drinks from the fridge. He nudged Stephen onto the sofa, where they flopped and opened the drinks of Coke. Stephen took off his bow tie, and kicked off his shoes, before spreading out further- his limbs inching along the sofa in order to hog more space. Will just grinned at him.

“If it had been my wedding- I wudda’ had more of a rave playin’ myself.” Stephen considered. “Ya know? Some deep house or something.”   
“Aye, I can see that. It’d be fun.”   
“Yeah. I’m sad we didn’t get to dance more though.” He grunted.

“Me too.” Will said. Then he smirked- who was to say it had to end because they weren't there anymore? “I could always put on Spotify and we could have a dance now.” He waggled his eyebrows to cover his jitters.

Stephen’s face lit up like the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.   
“Hell yeah!” He stood up and clapped his hands, clearly excited. Will put on his Spotify House playlist and jumped up too, dancing with Stephen as the music started playing through his speakers. He was having far more fun than he had at the wedding- because here there was no filter.

Stephen was laughing hard and it seemed he was putting a lot into his awful dancing because he had started sweating ever so slightly. Will smirked as he wasn’t even out of breath yet.   
“This is better.” He smiled.   
“Much.” Stephen answered. His smile was infectious, and its radiance gave Will a sudden burst of courage- courage he needed.

“Stay over Stephen.” It was too fast and too slippery out of his mouth, but it was out nonetheless. He instantly wanted to clap a hand over his mouth but he knew now he had to see this through.   
“Huh?”   
“Why don’t you sleep here? Your hotel is ages away, and it isn’t free- where as here is. You can join my parents and I on our walk tomorrow.”   
Stephen stopped dancing- though the music continued loud and fast.   
“Really?”   
“Aye. You canny’ go there now. Too late anyway.”   
“Well only if it's fine with you.” Stephen looked genuinely excited. Will’s heart leapt.   
“‘Course it is. Wouldn’t have asked otherwise would I? I barely see you enough as it is.”   
“Yeah. Yeah okay. Thankyou!” He punched Will’s shoulder lightly, and looked up at him. When he was this close to Stephen he could see that his lips were the same colour as his bow-tie, a bright, inviting, red. Will tried not to stare- and most probably failed.   
“Where should I sleep?” He murmured, suddenly speaking a lot slower and deeper. His eyes were fixed on Will’s, and for Will, it felt like they were the only two people in the world.   
“My bed. I can go on the couch.”   
“That's not fair on you.”   
“You’re the guest.” Will shrugged. His cheeks were heating up, and so he looked away, not wanting to show any weakness to Stephen. The music was still playing, but all interest in it had been lost now.

Stephen’s hand reached up, and fiddled with the buttons on Will’s jacket, his eyes following his fingers.   
“Maybe.” He said. Will’s cheeks, now having returned to their natural pale colour, allowed him to turn and look back at his friend, and it suddenly occurred to him how much shorter he was. Will did have shoes on granted, but Stephen was still a good way below him. It only made Will more sub-conscious about his appearance, his height had never been a think he was particularly proud of.

“Can I ask ya somethin’ mate?” The man of Will’s affections asked.   
“Aye- anything.” He replied- knowing it was true.   
“Who was it you said you- well- _you know_.” He couldn’t look at anything but Will’s shoes in what appeared to be shame.   
“Oh Ste. I- I’m not sure I can say.”   
“Why?” He finally looked up at him, eyebrows knitted together in worry. His hands, now resting on Will’s chest, balled up, gripping tightly onto the material of his jacket. They were shaking. Will touched them, and they calmed.   
“Because ye won’t want to speak to me anymore. You’ll leave.”   
“I promise I won’t. Ever.” He said. “Besides- I think I know anyway.”   
“You do?” Will cocked his head. A day ago, even an hour ago, he would have panicked massively at this, but by now he had waved the white flag. He had lost all hope of Stephen ever liking him back- and he had finally accepted that.

“Yes.” Stephen smiled. Why was he smiling? Was he going to laugh at Will- probably.   
Then, suddenly, without any prior warning at all, Stephen leant forwards and placed a feather light kiss on Will’s lips. It was barely there, but it was _beautiful_.

Will’s heart swelled.

Stephen leant back, his huge eyes glancing at Will in a sacred manner. He looked like a deer awaiting its death in the headlights of a car. Will was too shocked to breathe, let alone say anything.

“I’m sorry. I- I’m so, so sorry. I was wrong. Completely wrong. I am so-“ Stephen was panicking now- but Will silenced him. He placed his hands on Stephen’s cheeks, and brushed his fingers across the smooth skin that laid there.   
“Stephen.” He felt like crying. Hell- he probably was, but he was so engrossed in the man in front of him he could have a heart attack and he wouldn’t notice.   
“Stephen you are _never_ wrong. Do ye understand? Never.” He breathed out deeply and placed his forehead against the smaller man’s. “You, you mean so much to me, and I, I…” he started to audibly sob now, and it seemed Stephen was in the same position.

“I understand.” Stephen nodded- smiling between his tears.  
“Can I kiss you now?”   
He nodded again, and that was the last thing Will saw before he closed his eyes, and did what they both wanted so dearly.

The kiss was slow, meaningful, and a whole other language. It seemed as though with every move of his lips Will was singing an entire song to his best, most dearest friend in the entire World. Stephen was a good kisser too- he was so soft and warm and _inviting_ Will thought he may be drunk on it all. He was so unbelievably happy it was unreal, he had never felt this good, ever. He couldn't help but smile against Stephen’s mouth, and he received the same back.

His hand raked through his red hair, and the other set itself on his hip, so he could draw him closer. Stephen pulled away ever so slightly- their noses were still touching- and he blinked up at Will, the most innocent smile dancing on his lips.   
“We’re both idiots.” He said.   
“Yes.” Will nuzzled Stephen as he had imagined himself doing so many times. Hos accent was thicker than usual, and Stephen would comment on how much he liked that later. “We are. But that's okay- because we sorted it out.”   
Stephen just hummed in response and then kissed Will again. Every time they kissed, it felt just as unreal and new to Will as it had the first time, he was still getting used to the others taste, unable to comprehend this was actually happening. He hugged Stephen closer as confirmation he was there.   
He smelt just as good as he felt, a mixture of cologne, and another smell- something much more natural and pleasant. He smelt like home.

“Mmm, I don’t suppose you’re still sleeping on the couch?” Stephen sighed. Will’s eyes opened and he looked down, and after all that had happened- he was still shocked.   
“Really?”   
“I wanna be with you Will. I thought you would never like me back. And- now I have you, I’m never letting you go.” He smiled widely, any fear in his system having been vacuumed out.   
“I have always liked you back Stephen. You- you’re so simultaneously cute and hot- you’re everything.”   
Neither of them had the courage just yet to say ‘ _I love you_ ’ , but they soon would. And that was okay.

“You are too.” Stephen breathed, as Will kissed him lightly on the jaw. Will laced his hand into the others, then quietly padded into his bedroom, where they kissed again, the large window providing London as their backdrop.

Then, while uncontrollably beaming at each other, they both wordlessly stipped down to their boxers. Will crawled into his bed, and held his arms open.   
“Come ‘ere.” He motioned, and Stephen did as he asked enthusiastically.   
He slid into Will’s arms, warm and content, and Will remembered how glorious it felt to hold someone like this. It had been so long, and he had waited for Stephen for a lifetime and a half. He was worth the wait.

His fingers grazed along Stephen’s body as they laid there in the moonlight, entranced at the beauty of it. Stephen just looked at him, a smile playing on his lips.

Eventually, Will’s hand fell to his side as sleep engulfed him, and his dreams were nothing but light and glory. Little did he know that Stephen did not sleep that night, but instead laid there, thinking of how Will was finally his, while hugging the taller boy closer to his chest than anyone ever had before.

 

 

 

 


End file.
